The present invention relates to a motorized device, intended to carry out the final stages in the making of sausages which are presented in identical portions, by twisting the casing in whose interior the meat product has been inserted, previously prepared in the corresponding sausage making machine.
Most sausages are presented to the public for their purchase and consumption in strings of cut units, variable in quantity, all of them of identical weight and size, produced from a cylindrical and continuous sausage constituted by the meat product, suitably prepared, as the basic element which will be situated inside a continuous casing, made of intestine or a synthetic product suitable for its use in food, all of this prepared with the assistance of sausage making machines, wherefrom this continuous sausage emerges.
Once the shaping of the various single portions has been carried out, all of them continuous, of identical weight and size, the final operation begins, the “twisting” of the intestinal casing to delimit and isolate these single portions. This operation, until now, has been carried out manually and by hand.